Life in Reverse
by Marla's Lost
Summary: This is a story about the guys of Point Place. It's about what happens when you wish you could change one thing you did or didn't do over the course of a day to get a different outcome. Is it a tragedy? Maybe. Is it a love story? No. Please take a peek at something new and different from this author...non canon/AU/not set in any particular season.
1. The End?

**Author Note:** _Hello from the cobwebs of page six (or am I on page nine now?) _

_I missed writing for this fandom but one day, a kernel of an idea popped into my head and since my muse for Anchor Baby died, well…I just went with it. _

_This isn't a romance so if you are looking for a Jackie and Eric story, you won't find it here – just letting you know up front so you don't waste your time. _

_This is a story about the guys. I've never written one without the girls so this is different even for me! It will be a short multi-chaptered story, mainly because I'm trying to kick start my muse for my other fiction._

_Since I'm done chatting about it…let's begin…shall we? Oh, before I forget - its AU / Non-Canon and totally from my imagination. I own nothing!  
_

* * *

**The End?**

**7:00 p.m.**

Blood was pounding in his ears as his breath burst out in raggedy huffs. He clamped his palm over his mouth so he wouldn't be heard. The slot between the rusty garbage bin and the brick wall was nearly claustrophobic in proportions. Something was wedging him in the back (a brick?) and in this crouched position; his thighs were starting to burn with pain.

He couldn't let _them_ see him.

He couldn't help Leo.

He couldn't even help himself.

Sweat beaded on his forehead, dripped down over his brown brows and dropped over onto his lashes – saline pain that hurt his eyes. Perspiration stained the pits of his shirt and the scent was sharp smelling like fear. The hammering of his heart in his chest was so loud he was sure the gang of thugs with blooded knives and steel toed boots could hear him.

Eric dared to look out around the side of the trash bin.

Leo lay broken on the glass littered alleyway behind Fatso Burger. The tallest of the three placed a well aimed kick at the hairy burnout's ribs and the thud could be heard ten feet away.

Leo didn't move.

Leo didn't groan.

Leo was probably dead.

Eric cringed as he listened to the low growl of voices discussing what to do with the "body." _Were there any witnesses? What about that skinny twerp that ran away, dropping his chocolate shake in his attempt to flee?_

They laughed at that.

Loud rumbling laughter seemed to make the ground tremble while their boots crunched the broken glass that glittered on the pavement. Eric watched as a small dog, like Schotzie, was sniffing at garbage that lined the base of the diner. The dog looked up at the laughing trio and snarled, taking a defensive posture.

Fake Schotzie barked loudly.

Eric winced when a large rock was thrown at the little dog. Fake Schotzie yelped in pain and hurriedly scuttled away, dragging his broken hindquarter behind him.

Eric closed his eyes.

Maybe he could just hide out here until dark. Maybe that would be safest. _Maybe that skittering noise was just a mouse and please don't let it bite me!_ His mind was running through endless scenarios of what to do and how could the evening end like this?

If only he could have changed one thing in the course of this day….Leo wouldn't be lying on the ground resembling a broken Raggedy Andy doll like Laurie used to torture as a child.

If only.

* * *

**A/N:** _That's the beginning folks – if you think this fiction has substance I'd appreciate some constructive criticisms and reviews. If you have any wild suggestions please PM me, I've not finished this one and I could still add in a surprise or two._

_Take care Readers and have a safe hot summer._

_Marla_


	2. Fantasies

**A/N:** _Hello again dear Readers….as you peruse this chapter you will notice that some "things" are out of order (according to the show) but remember I told you this was AU and Non-Canon so I am woefully aware of the ambiguity – don't hate me for it but it works for the story._

_Carry on….._

* * *

**Fantasies**

**Three Hours Earlier (4:00 pm)**

"Kelso, quit acting like a 'tard and just put the helmet on." Hyde pushed his aviators further up the bridge of his nose and settled back in his chair waiting for the taller teen to comply. Michael Kelso looked at the old yellow football helmet and hollered, "Hey! There's bite marks on this thing!"

Fez glanced up from his bag of Hershey Kisses and deduced logically, "That was from the time you wore it in the canoe ride down Eric's driveway. Remember? You almost broke your nose and the helmet saved your face."

"Yeah Kelso, does your face still hurt?" Hyde asked.

Kelso ran a hand over his smooth chin and cheeks, "No. Why?"

"Cuz it's killing me!" Hyde laughed at his play on words while Eric smirked behind his Marvel comic book. He never got tired of a good Kelso burn. Setting the comic down on his lap, Eric leaned over to snag a Kiss from Fez's candy bag. The brown boy slapped his hand, "Hey! You may have my women but you ASK before you have my candy!"

Eric grinned and rubbed the red mark on the back of his hand. Who knew Fez could hit harder than a girl. "Man, if you bring candy to the basement then you have to share with me."

Kelso leapfrogged over the back of the sofa settling in the middle between his two friends. Fez smiled at the handsome teen while Eric leaned back, candy-less, against the cushions. Kelso slid a hand into the waistband at the top of his pants and let out a long sigh. "Yep guys, you're gonna miss me when I go to the academy."

Hyde hooked one booted foot over the other on the old wooden spool that replaced a regular coffee table. "Yeah…we're _really_ gonna miss you. What about your kid?"

Kelso leaned forward, resting an elbow on Eric's knee. "I gotta be a good dad for my kid ya know? Right now I'm a ….right now I'm a…Fez, what am I?"

Fez balanced a Kiss on the end of his nose. "You are a very attractive Jon to my Ponch."

Eric sniggered, "You guys are so _**not**_ CHiPs cops."

_Kelso envisioned himself riding a police motorcycle while the rhythmic backbeat of a disco music soundtrack played in his head. "Ma'am, can you step out of your car in those lovely stiletto heels? I'm afraid I have to give you a ticket."_

"_Oh! You handsome officer!" The beautiful buxomly blonde exclaimed, bouncing her bodacious boobs around for Officer Michael Kelso. "Why are you afraid to give little old me a ticket?"_

_Kelso stood a little taller and tipped his mirrored aviators and replied with a suave grin, "INow, I'm afraid I might have to arrest you."_

_The blonde pressed a nicely manicured hand against her cleavage and gasped, "Arrest me? Arrest me for what?"_

_Officer Kelso smiled that charming white toothed smile and replied, "Ma'am, I'll have to arrest you for breaking my heart. It's a citable offense. Now if you'll just slide onto the back of my motorcycle…."_

Ssscccrrreeecccchhhhh!

"There is no freaking way that could happen Kelso." Hyde's voice broke the older teen's fantasy. "There is no law for heartbreaking."

Eric held up one finger, "…and if there was…then Donna would have my ass in prison for cancelling the wedding."

Fez nodded. "And Jackie would have Hyde in jail for sleeping with that beautiful nurse…." Fez's mind drifted back to a sponge bath dream.

"Shut your pie hole." Hyde growled. Even though it was true and his relationship with Jackie had been smoothed over – the truth hurt.

"OWWW!" Kelso covered his right bicep with his left palm after Hyde gave him a good slug to the arm. "No more fantasies all right? ALL RIGHT?"

Eric didn't want to get slugged so he changed the subject. "So…Hyde…how about that car that _runs on water_?"

Laughing, Kelso slammed the yellow football helmet on Eric's head. "Now who's the king?" Eric shook his head sadly and tugged the yellow helmet off while smoothing his hair back in place.

Fez stood up, "This is getting boring. Hyde…we haven't done a circle in a long time…."

Steven Hyde grinned delightfully, "Yeah, I know….it just so happens…."

Eric slid into his own fantasy_….Donna was running towards him wearing a flowing red gown and her toenails were polished a bright poppy red. She had this sultry "c'mon big boy" expression on her face. _

_Eric reached a hand down from the saddle of his Tauntaun (his favored Star Wars animal) and pulled his lovely girlfriend up and behind him on the seat. He glanced back and replied, "This may smell bad…kid…but it'll keep you warm…" _

_Donna laughed in to the wind as they rode off towards his land cruiser._

Ssscccrrreeecccchhhhh!

Eric inhaled deeply and held it for a few seconds before expelling the smoke with an "It could happen! Well maybe not in this lifetime or...galaxy… but you don't know that."

Fez grinned and took a hit off the skinny joint. "I know Eric, you are always thinking about Luke and Leia but is it because your name has four letters and so does Luke? Or is it because Leia has four letters and so does Donna?"

Hyde leaned across the spool and smacked Fez on the side of his head, "You doofus, Donna has five letters!"

Kelso looked up. "Is one of those letters for me? I mean cuz I haven't been getting any mail lately." He looked right and left as if his friends had the answer to his postal delivery problem.

Eric shrugged his shoulders and laughed prompting Hyde to smirk, "Yeah, that's it….the mailman hates you."

Kelso's eyes got wide. "I know! Last weekend I was getting some letters for my mom and that dude shot me in the eyes with that spray they use on dogs! That hurt man! I tried to wash it out and my eyes got all red."

Fez giggled, "I wonder….if it's a girl…is she called a fe-mail man?"

Hyde rolled his eyes and reached for his paper bag. "Oh jeez… I'm out. This is the last of it guys. Smoke up because I need to make a call."

Kelso stood up and smoothed out his Polo shirt. "Well, if you're making a call, can you contact the post office and tell them that they have evil mail delivery guys?"

Eric laughed and yawned, "Sure Kelso, we'll do that just for you." Eric moved from his chair to follow Hyde up the basement stairs. Fez called out, "Who are you calling?"

Hyde paused, leaned down on the steps and replied, "Leo. I need him to hook me up."

Eric splayed his hands, "I'll drive!"

* * *

**A/N**: _What could possible happen now? Make sure you don't miss the next chapter….or two….Happy reading!_


	3. Let's Go

**Author Note: **_Okay, it's a short chapter and the next couple will be short but it's leading towards the ending so stick around. Special thanks to all my favorite and new favorite reviewers – I adore you!_

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Let's Go**

**5:00 PM**

Meeting with Leo was postponed due to a case of Kitty Forman's best ever pot roast dinner. Red gave Eric a case of the "stink eye" when it looked like Eric and Hyde were walking out of the house at dinner time.

Hyde pulled out a chair and sat down. "_Special_ seasoning? Mrs. Forman…you know I love all things _special_."

Eric frowned at his friend's implied message but sat down opposite from his dad. Red Forman looked up and sighed, "Please don't tell me you left Kettlehead and Hajji down in the basement while we eat."

Hyde had already speared a piece of beef and paused, holding his fork in the air, "Uh….yeah, about that. Eric? Tell you dad about Kelso and Fez."

With deer-in-the-headlight eyes, Eric's lips flapped before words tumbled over his tongue and spewed from his lips. "Yeah…yeah….uh….we didn't ask the guys to leave because…because…Hyde, why didn't we do that? You know, ask the guys to leave?"

Hyde glowered at being thrown back the verbal volley, "…it's simple Red. When we come back, _they_ come back….and I – we didn't think you'd want to see _them_ more than one time."

Eric jumped in, "Yeah, they would leave and you'd see 'em and then come back and then leave…"

Red held up his palm and sighed loudly, "Okay – fine….I get your point. I don't like it but I get it. Kitty? No feeding the bears in the basement alright?"

Kitty sat down in her chair, "When did we get bears in the basement?"

Red closed his eyes, "Have you been drinking the hooch again dear?"

Kitty smiled at her two boys, "Oh I just put a little splat of wine in the pot roast….and the gravy…and just a tiny bit in my glass." It was a happy-hooch smile just for her husband.

Eric grinned at his father's tortured face. "Don't worry dad, you have mom to think about. The problems in the basement should be able to take care of themselves."

Red cut his meat with the knife and then held the glinting utensil for emphasis, "If there is anything broken down there…"

"Mr. Forman, you have my promise – everything is going to be cool. Let's eat before this delicious smelling food gets cold!"

Dinner progressed with small talk about the muffler shop and the cookies Kitty was baking for the woman's league when all of a sudden Kitty dropped her fork and exclaimed, "Oh boys, you can't go out!"

Eric looked at Hyde who looked back at Eric before asking, "Why?"

With her tittering laugh, Kitty answered nervously, "There is a motorcycle gang going through town and Sylvia Witherspoon told me that her mailbox had been vandalized."

Red frowned, "Kitty that could have been done by any local high school kid."

Curls shaking, his wife replied, "No honey, Sylvia saw five men in leather jackets drive off on motorcycles and her mailbox was all battered in like a dented can of peas!"

"What kind of motorcycles?" Hyde asked and was promptly rewarded with a slug to the shoulder from his twerpy friend. "Ow…we don't care about a motorcycle gang man, we're just going for a _ride_."

Hyde removed his shade, "Damn, you still hit like a girl." He glanced over at Kitty. "Mrs. Forman, you have my bonafide promise that your son will not join a biker gang." He grinned at Red and added, "Also I promise no mailbox bashing."

Smiling, Kitty replied, "Steven, you are such a good boy. You two go have a good time and we'll see you later."

Red grunted, "If any of those dumbasses tries to come upstairs and eat my food…"

Holding up his open hand, Eric replied. "They won't. If they do….you can keep my allowance money." He carried his dirty plate to the sink and grabbed the keys for the Vista Cruiser from the hook by the sliding doors.

Red turned his head towards his son, "I don't give you an allowance."

Eric smirked, "I know." Then he and Hyde quickly slipped outside for the safety of the car.

* * *

**A/N**: _Little bits of an hour...what could be happening to Leo before the end?_


	4. 5:30 PM

**Author Note…**_another short chapter as promised but it's only one half hour long so it's kind of hard to expand on that. Pay close attention folks – we are nearing the end._

* * *

**xXx**

**Chapter Four**

**5:30 PM**

Of course the Vista Cruiser would have to pick NOW to act up. Eric twisted the key in the ignition _again_ and with a cough and a painful grinding noise the engine finally started. He grinned at Hyde and gave him a "Told Ya So" face. Hyde lifted his brows and slugged Eric in the upper arm. Both men laughed.

Looking over his right shoulder, Eric slowly backed out of the driveway keeping an eye out for errant cats (nightmares of a second Mr. Bonkers accident still haunted him) and turned onto the street. "Leo is cool with this?"

Hyde rolled down the Cruiser window and thrummed his fingers on the sill. "Leo is always cool. Just drive to Grooves and he'll meet us there. God Forman, we went over this plan three times already. Remind me to never bring you on another stash run!"

Eric chucked and signaled for a left turn. Thunderous sounds rumbled from the cross street and Hyde sniggered, "I think that's your mom's biker gang."

"Oh the Point Place version of Hell's Angel's" Eric joked. Still he watched as four loud Harley Davidson motorcycles rolled slowly past the intersection. Eric noticed that one of the motorcycles had ape-hanger handlebars just like Laurie's old Schwinn Stingray. No sissy bars, but it was definitely a dominant bike. The ground vibrated with the roar of the powerful engines.

Hyde lifted his shades to get a better look at the metallic blue Shovelhead Harley. Its clean lines and chrome forks were appealing. The leather saddlebags were well cared for and if he ever wanted to get a cool bike – this was the one he'd think about getting.

The hefty dude in the leather vest had a ZZ Top beard and a rose tattoo on his thick upper arm. He paused in the intersection and gazed to his left almost as if he knew Eric and Hyde were looking at him. The tattooed bicep flexed and the muscles in his forearm contracted enabling the biker to flip the most efficient bird the two boys had ever witnessed.

"Damn." Hyde said almost reverently. "Well that had to be the best executed middle finger I have ever been on the receiving end of."

Eric looked at his friend, 'Better than Red?"

Hyde scoffed, "Yeah like your dad would flip somebody off. Maybe if the finger was attached to the toe of his boot!"

Eric laughed and started to pull into the intersection but two of the Harley riders stopped and glared at him. "Whoops!" he joked. "Don't want to piss off mom's biker boys." Eric waved his hand indicating the men should proceed through the intersection. The larger of the two bikers took off his black brain bucket and his bright blue eyes stared at the window of the Vista Cruiser. Eric could feel the hairs rising on the back of his neck. Without a word, he put his car in reverse and using the rear view mirror, drove around the block and set course for Grooves in a different direction.

Minutes later, Hyde crossed his arms and when Eric finally put the car in park he smirked, "So now do you need to go home and change your diaper?"

Eric glared, "Not funny man. How are you not crapping your pants? Didn't you see that huge dude? His hands are bigger than your head!"

Hyde didn't want to admit that he was maybe two percent intimidated by the guy, but it was more fun to watch Eric squirm in his seat. "Well, crisis adverted and my buzz has worn off. Let's find Leo and get this over with okay?"

Eric nodded and pocketed his keys as he headed around the front of the car towards the door. Hyde was unbolting the door while a loud rumble was coming down the street towards the store. Frantically, Eric started pushing at the glass, "Hurry man! Get inside before we become biker bait!"

"Forman. Chill out! Did that last hit make you paranoid or something?" Hyde asked incredulously. The one and only time he got paranoid was when they smoked too much and Kelso called the White House with a purposed death ray threat. (Of course they _had_ to get rid of the _evidence_!) Man, what a buzz kill that was!

Safely inside the record store, Eric peered out the glass door as the four Harley Davidson's cruised down the street. Even though they wore dark sunglasses, Eric knew they were looking for him.

In his gut, he knew.

Why?

Hyde came out of the back room with a puzzled expression on his face. "Well, Leo was here but all that's left is a pizza box and an empty can of grape Nehi. I wonder where he went."

The cash register till was open and there was still some cash in the trays – Eric pointed at the register and suggested, "Munchies?"

Hyde smirked and replied, "He must have got the good stash! Let's find him."

Eric shrugged, "How do we know where he went?"

Hyde pointed to the street, "You go to Fatso Burger and I'll go to that Korean market on Fifth. Leo likes this stuff called Kim chi."

Eric felt his heart stutter for a second and nodded, "Okay, whoever gets Leo comes back here first."

Hyde grabbed some bills from the register and closed the drawer. "That's the plan man. See ya soon!"

Before he could censor himself, Eric muttered, "I hope so."

xXx


	5. 7:10 PM

**Author Note: **_….seriously, remember they are short chapters._

* * *

xXx

**Chapter 5**

xXx

**7:10 PM**

_Fake Schotzie barked loudly._

_Eric winced when a large rock was thrown at the little dog. Fake Schotzie yelped in pain and hurriedly scuttled away, dragging his broken hindquarter behind him. _

_Eric closed his eyes._

* * *

Eric's thighs were cramping and he was getting a Charlie horse in the balls of his feet and toes yet he tucked himself back farther into the narrow hollow where he hid. There were punching noises and grunting and the sound of those huge Harley motors revving. _Were they leaving?_ _Was there more of them?_

Eric's body began the natural instinctual fight or flight inventory.

His heart started pumping faster and he could feel his blood pressure rising. Eric's scalp was covered in goose bumps as the hair on his neck stood up like a sentry. His mouth was dry and he felt like he was going to vomit at any moment. He slapped a hand over his mouth just to hold back the bile.

* * *

_His mind was running through endless scenarios of what he could do and how did the evening end like this? If only he could have changed one thing in the course of this day….Leo wouldn't be lying on the ground resembling a broken Raggedy Andy doll like Laurie used to torture as a child._

_If only._

If only dad hadn't have given him the stink eye and insist on making them stay for dinner – at least Hyde could have got to Leo first!

_Where was Hyde?_

If only they hadn't stayed around to listen to Kelso's _Heartbreaking-Is-A-Citable_ offense fantasy – they would have got out of the house before dark and Leo never would have had time to go to the Korean market for Kim Chi or end up in this Fatso Burger alley.

If only his fantasy Donna hadn't been wearing poppy red toenail polish…._ahhh…Donna_…..the world's most perfect woman.

Ssscccrrreeecccchhhhh!

Eric brought his brain back around to the calamity at hand. What could he have done or changed or why did a simple meet and greet with Leo end up like this?

Hell, this was all Kelso's fault! If only they hadn't been smoking that pinner joint while Red's favorite chucklehead was worried about his crazed mailman – they could have cut out that conversation and still made time to save Leo!

Eric used his unwedged hand to brush the damp hair from his forehead and it resulted in a resounding THUNK on the side of the dumpster. Eric froze as his bladder threatened to unleash a telltale warning to the bad guys just ten feet away. Fake Schotzie was still curled around his broken haunch and looked at Eric with a baleful expression and the saddest eyes.

There were more sounds of scuffling and shouts of anger or _was that pain?_ Something metallic scraped the dumpster and scuttled along the asphalt finally skipping to a stop just short of Eric's feet. It was a switchblade still wet with blood. _Oh my God Leo!_

A loud growl pierced the air and something, a body perhaps (?) pushed against the dumpster crushing Eric in his thin slot. He inhaled as a grunt of pain from his ribs squeezed his lungs. A low hiss involuntarily issued from his closed lips.

Then out of nowhere a huge arm with a rose tattoo appeared in front of his face.

Eric fainted.

xXx

**A/N: **_I know, I know you're hating me now but we're getting there – hang in for the rest!_


	6. Destination Fatso Burger

**Author Note: ….**_oh look….a longer chapter…..times running out….we are nearly there dear readers….don't hate Hyde too much for being….well….Hyde!_

* * *

xXx

**Chapter 06** – Destination Fatso Burger

**6:15 PM**

_Hyde pointed to the street, "You go to Fatso Burger and I'll go to __that Korean market on Fifth. Leo likes this stuff called Kimchi."_

_Eric felt his heart stutter for a second and nodded, "Okay, whoever gets Leo comes back here first."_

_Hyde grabbed some bills from the register and closed the drawer. "That's the plan man. See ya soon!"_

xXx

Wheezing slightly, Eric stopped and leaned against the plate glass window of Stacy's Place dress shoes. He wiped his forehead with back of his hand. When did it get so hot? Man, it was only minutes to Fatso Burgers from Grooves, but it was taking forever to get there now. _Yeah, dumbass….when you're driving the Vista Cruiser it is! _

He glanced out at the street listening for the sound of rumbling motorcycles and hearing only the standard Point Place traffic. Eric pushed of the window with sole of his shoe.

Click. Tick. Tap.

He walked along the sidewalk looking in store windows and that annoying click-tick-tap kept following him. _What the hell was that sound?_ Eric's attention was momentarily diverted when he saw a free bumper sticker sign at Danny's Gas station. It was the ever popular – _Gas Grass or Ass…Nobody rides for free!_ He had wanted one of those for a long time.

"Hey kid!" Danny Kinson waved at Eric from the office. "How's old Red?"

Eric grinned at the old man that always saved a Tootsie Pop for him and Laurie whenever Dad filled up the Vista Cruiser with gasoline. It felt good to get in out of the sun. "Dad's grouchy as ever. I'll let him know you asked about him. Hey, can I get one of those free stickers?" The office smelled vaguely of oil and rust.

Danny smiled and pushed a pile of assorted bumper stickers across the scarred and faded work desk. "Sure kid. Where's your ride? Do you need some work done on it?"

Eric shook his head, "Nah…I left it at Grooves. I'm kinda hoofing while I look for a friend."

The old mechanic wiped his face with a clean oil rag, "Anybody I know?"

Eric paused to think about a way to explain "how "he was friends with Leo especially when he and Hyde were out on a stash run! Then he had an Aha! moment. _Leo was a member of the Lodge!_ At least he remembered that much. "Yeah, it's Leo – from the Lodge…you know, he's a friend of my dad and Mr. Pinciotti?"

Danny scratched his stubbly chin and nodded. "Chingwake – Leo….yeah, I know him. He's a good guy." He picked up a pack of cinnamon toothpicks and pulled one out before offering the pack to Eric. Eric shook his head so Danny shrugged and slipped the thin flavored stick between his front teeth. "I'm trying to quit smoking." He explained.

"So…have you seen Leo?" Eric asked almost impatiently.

The old man nodded, "Yeah, he stopped by for a minute to get some matches and headed off towards Fatso Burger."

Eric had _high_ hopes. "Really? How long ago?"

Riffling through the receipts on his desk, Danny worked the toothpick to the side of his mouth. "I'm guessing here, but it was about….maybe, no… it had to be while I was working on Hansen's carburetor…twenty minutes ago?"

Eric grinned, grabbed his free bumper sticker and nearly ran out the glassed office, "Thanks man, I'll have my dad call you!"

xXx

Click.

Tick.

Tap.

Dammit! There it was again. Eric whirled around expecting some stupid little kid to be following him or playing some weird Kelso-like trick. The concrete sidewalk was like a footpath through an old ghost town. He was the only person in town walking. _Man, if he only had a couple of cool guns like Marshal Dillon on Gunsmoke_. Eric laughed as he imagined himself in Dodge City and Kelso was his deputy Festus.

"_Marshall! Marshall! Miss Kitty says that there's some cattle thievery going on at the Long Branch Saloon. Doncha think ya outta reckon with em?" Festus/Kelso had a little hitch in his giddy-up today. _

_Eric AKA Matt Dillon tugged on the reins of his magnificent steed and trotted near to the spot where Festus was dancing in place. "Thievery you say?" The Marshall questioned with a lifted brow._

_Festus took off his felt hat and waved it towards the end of the street where the largest building in all of Dodge City welcomed the town. Miss Kitty, the tall leggy, beautiful red head that ran the saloon, was one of Marshal Dillon's most favorite people. If only she wasn't "loose"….and if only he wasn't the "sheriff". _

_Arms akimbo, Festus exclaimed, "Four of em! They came storming in to town riding on the biggest horses I ever saw. Bigger 'n yours Marshall Dillon! All snorting 'n sweating 'n frothing at the mouth!"_

_Marshal Dillon deadpanned, "We're talking about the horses right?"_

Ssscccrrreeecccchhhhh!

Click.

Tick.

Tap.

Eric shook the shadowy vestiges of a great fantasy from his mind and started walking faster. Click. Tick. Tap. .Click. Tick. Tap. Eric was running now and the damn noise was still following him. _What the hell was it!_ Clickticktap. Clickticktap. Feeling just this side of panicky, Eric looked back over his shoulder (and not straight ahead) and tripped over his untied shoe.

He landed flat on his ass and the aglet of his shoelace hit the ground with a final click, tick and a tap. Eric almost cried with relief. The sound was only an untied shoelace flapping as he walked and not some biker trying to stalk him or worse kill him! _Why am I so freaking paranoid? That's Hyde's job not mine! _Still, he rousted himself to a crouch and tied his laces frowning at the enemy aglet that scared him half to death. Stupid shoe!

xXx

"No, I'll say it again more slowly. Have. You. Seen. Leo?" Hyde asked patiently for the fifth time.

"Chinguga yeogieobsneun babo ya." The withered old woman said before she spat something brown on the floor. Hyde jumped back avoiding the spray of phlegm as it splattered on the stain linoleum.

"Uh, yeah, okay….sorry to waste your time." He just really wanted to get out of this dim, dusty market that smelled like garlic laced with rotten fish and cabbage. Beaded curtains parted at the doorway of an egress Hyde hadn't noticed was there. A young teen in a white tee shirt and clean well worn Levi's stepped into the market while eating a steaming bowl of ramen with his chopsticks.

"Eommaga dangsin-eun naega dangsin-eul wihaei namja-ege yaegi halge le-oleul joh-a!" The young boy said. He put his bowl down on the counter and wiped his mouth. "I told my mom that I'll translate for you."

"Yeah?" Hyde asked hopefully, "What did she say before she spit at me?"

The kid grinned, "My mom says that your friend is an idiot and he's not here."

Hyde rocked back on his heels. "Oh." If he had only known _that_ 15 minutes ago his shirt wouldn't be smelling like a fish head right now. "Okay. So….I guess I'll be going man. Good to meet you."

The high school teen leaned across the counter so his mother couldn't hear what he was saying. "I do know that on Saturday nights you can get the best _stuff_ out behind Fatso Burger….knowing Leo….."

Hyde smirked, knowing Leo and knowing exactly what the kid was implying. "Thanks man, I'm heading there now."

"Wait! My name is Shin – but you can all me Steve. I actually have a _sample_ in the back room of what you might be looking for…" Shifty eyes gazed at his mother, but she was busy restocking the freezer with frozen chicken heads. Shin motioned towards the beaded curtain doorway. "You interested?"

Hyde thought _What the hell? Leo can wait…..he's a good friend and a sample now_….He grinned at the kid, "Sure…let's see what you got back there."

xXx

Finally! The ugly faced clown in the drive-thru hailed to Eric that he had at last arrived at Fatso Burger. Grim reminders of his first job played in his head especially the time his mom delivered soup after her hospital shift late one night. She asked him how the job was going and he had confessed that the _polyester uniform was giving him a rash and he was behind on his homework._ Why couldn't he have just said he missed Donna and quit that stupid job? Nope, not this guy – not the guy who's mom had to sweep the driveway for him so Red wouldn't be all over his ass.

Eric pulled open the door and a rush of cool greasy smelling air rushed out to greet him. Ahhhh…..bliss. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the smell of French fries and hamburger.

"I said no onions _bitch_, and I meant NO ONIONS!" A loud meaty fist slammed down on the counter top and Eric's eyelids flew open. Shock registered in the order clerks eyes and she stepped back apologizing profusely. The cheeseburger with onions sailed over her head and landed with a splat on the menu board.

"Get me a damn cheeseburger with no fucking onions or I'm gonna get pissed."

Eric could feel the inside of his stomach clench into a knot. The ambient Fatso Burger atmosphere he walked into seconds ago, had changed into something bad. Something unpalatable and if he had any stones, this was the time to quietly step out and call it a night.

Eric took one step backwards and crashed into a table. Three sets of angry eyeballs turned in his direction and he froze.

He couldn't move.

He was probably going to be dead real soon.

_Mommy!_

xXx

* * *

**A/N:**_ I discovered what that little piece of plastic on the end of my shoelace had a name and I was fascinated with the word. Who would have thought that it is somebodies job to make those little end things on your laces. Aglets. Such a cool word and if you didn't have a pair, how would you tie your Reeboks? _

_Just thought I'd share that little tidbit with you!_


	7. Back Alley Leo

_**Previously**… _

_Eric could feel the inside of his stomach clench into a knot. The ambient Fatso Burger atmosphere he walked into seconds ago had changed into something bad. Something unpalatable and if he had any stones, this was the time to quietly step out and call it a night._

_Eric took one step backwards and crashed into a table. Three sets of angry eyeballs turned in his direction and he froze. _

_He couldn't move._

_He was probably going to be dead real soon._

_Mommy!_

* * *

**Chapter 07** – Back Alley Leo

**6:45 PM**

xXx

Taking a deep breath which he hoped expanded his scrawny chest; Eric pretended to be brave and walked up to the counter. "Yeah." He said, noticing that his voice was quavering a bit too much," Eh….hi Pat, I'd like to order… a large chocolate shake and some curly fries."

The growl from one of the large dudes behind Eric made his toes curl up in his sneakers. _Attack him Aglet! Attack!_ Yeah, like that would work on that 250 pound monster! Still, Eric ignored the rumblings from behind him and threw a couple of dollars on the countertop to pay for his order.

The loud clatter of chairs being toppled and kicked was thunderous and Eric tried not to visibly wince. These three giant ogres with their steel toed boots and denim vests were tearing up Fatso Burger and no one was doing a damn thing. Eventually, the NO ONION cheeseburger was delivered and the monster with the temper snarled and grabbed his food (without paying) and left through the side door. His two angry friends followed and it seemed that all at once, the room breathed one collective big sigh.

Pat smiled at she pushed his shake and curly fries to him on a bright colored tray. "Sorry about the scene but…."

Eric shook his head in sympathy. "Don't worry; they were just a bunch of assholes. You did good."

Pat leaned heavily on the counter top and asked in a low voice, "Could you tell I was scared to death?"

He bit into a hot greasy curly fry and savored the flavor while shaking his head no. He swallowed and replied, "You didn't seem scared at all. Who were those guys?"

"Oh they come in every couple months and then go out back to hassle this bearded guy. I mean he's not a problem….they are!"

Shit! Leo! That's why Eric was at Fatso Burger and those pissed off NO ONION cheeseburger guys were in the alley with Leo! "Hey, I gotta go. Is there a back door? I mean I don't really want to run into Larry, Moe and Curly again."

She smiled, "Sure, you can get out through the kitchen and it cuts across the drive-thru."

Eric popped a couple more fries in his mouth and grabbed his shake. "Thanks Pat!"

xXx

"Hey man….why are you here again?" Leo tucked some of his long brown hair behind his ear and looked up at the taller of the trio of thugs. His buzz was slowing wearing off and Mr. Olympia here was the reason.

The body builder with the swag chains on his vest growled, "We want more of what you had last time."

"Dude, I don't remember you and if I did… I'm saving stuff for a couple of friends." Leo stuck his hands in his pockets and headed towards the sidewalk. A long arm reached for the stoner's shoulder and spun him around. "WE are your FRIENDS." The man growled.

Leo frowned. These clowns were not his friends. They looked mad. They looked like triplets with those matching denim vests. _Trip-lets….tripping….I'm tripping!_ Leo tried not to laugh and shrugged off the hand at his shoulder. "Go away. I don't have nothing man."

Leo turned, but not before a meaty left hook caught him on the chin and spun him around like a sloppy boxer. His feet tangled and he went down to the ground with an "oof!"

The middle triplet snarled, "You leave when we say you leave." Triplet number Two flashed his switchblade and crouched down poking the sharp tip against Leo's chest. "I'm warning you…_friend_."

The third was flexing his fingers around his shiny brass knuckles. The grin on that man's face was scary even to a burn out! Leo rose to an elbow and pushed his glasses back on his face. "Hey, that wasn't cool."

A well placed boot on his chest shoved Leo back to the ground.

**6:50 PM**

The kitchen was greasy but smelled of delicious cheap beef. Eric could spend all day in the Fatso Burger kitchen, but he had to go snag Leo and head back to Grooves before those maniac's got him. He swung open the back door expecting to see his friend waiting but there was no one – not even a car in the drive thru. _Huh. Maybe Hyde already picked him up! _Eric let the door close behind him and went towards the street sucking on his cool delicious frosty chocolate shake.

Turning right at the sidewalk, Eric figured he'd see Leo and Hyde waiting for him and maybe, just maybe catch a cool ride home! He waved at Pat, the cashier, through the Fatso Burger windows and nearly tripped over his aglet again. _Damn thing!_ But instead of stopping to tie his shoe he paused. There was an odd noise at the side of the building.

_Eric, you are just paranoid, the bikers are gone. Go find Hyde and Leo!_

With the little self pep talk, Eric stepped out only to see the three giant ogres hunched over a body on the ground. _Leo?_ They were picking his pockets and ripping his jacket.

Leo!

The chocolate shake dropped from Eric's shocked fingers to the ground and the viscous liquid flowed like dark blood.

The air was electric and Eric saw everything in slow motion. NO ONIONS turned and snarled releasing Leo's body to fall back on the asphalt. The stoner's glasses were askew on his expressionless face. Triplet number Three raised an arm and the setting sun glinted harshly off the brass knuckles that adorned his beefy fist. The coiled fingers unfurled and the forefinger pointed at Eric. He could feel his heart begin to hammer in his chest.

Run!

It was nine giant steps to the other side of the alley and for all Eric knew it could have been ninety. His legs were like Jell-O and his breath already labored as he finally reached the dumpster. Without thinking, he squeezed in the slim slot between the trash bin and the brick wall.

**7:00 PM**

Blood was pounding in his ears as his breath burst out in raggedy huffs. He clamped his palm over his mouth so he wouldn't be heard. The slot between the rusty garbage bin and the brick wall was nearly claustrophobic in proportions. Something was wedging him in the back and in this crouched position; his thighs were starting to burn with pain.

Eric cringed as he listened to the low growl of voices discussing what to do with the "body." _Were there any other witnesses? What about that skinny twerp that ran away, dropping his chocolate shake in his attempt to flee?_

He couldn't let _them_ see him.

He couldn't help Leo.

He couldn't even help himself.

Sweat beaded on his forehead, dripped down over his brown brows and dropped over onto his lashes – saline pain that hurt his eyes. Perspiration stained the pits of his shirt and the scent was sharp smelling like fear. The hammering of his heart in his chest was so loud he was sure the Triplets with denim vests and brass knuckles and steel toed boots could hear him.

Eric dared to look out around the side of the trash bin.

Leo lay broken on the glass littered alleyway behind Fatso Burger. NO ONION placed a well aimed kick at the hairy burnout's ribs and the thud could be heard all the way to the end of the alley.

Leo didn't move.

Leo didn't groan.

By now, Leo was probably dead.

The Triplet's loud rumbling laughter seemed to make the ground tremble while their boots crunched the broken glass that glittered on the pavement. Eric watched as a small dog, like Schotzie, was sniffing at garbage that lined the base of the diner. The dog looked up at the laughing trio and snarled, taking a defensive posture.

Fake Schotzie barked loudly.

Eric winced when a large rock was thrown at the little dog. Fake Schotzie yelped in pain and hurriedly scuttled away, dragging his broken hindquarter behind him.

Eric closed his eyes.

Maybe he could just hide out here until dark. Maybe that would be safest. _Maybe that skittering noise was just a mouse and please don't let it bite me!_ His mind was running through endless scenarios of what to do and how did the evening end like this?

If only he could have changed one thing in the course of this day….Leo wouldn't be lying on the ground resembling a broken Raggedy Andy doll like Laurie used o torture as a child.

If only dad hadn't have given him the stink eye and insist on making them stay for dinner – at least Hyde could have got to Leo first!

If only they hadn't stayed around to listen to Kelso's _Heartbreaking-Is-A-Citable_ offense fantasy – they would have got out of the house before dark and Leo never would have had time to go to the Korean market for Kim Chi or end up in this Fatso Burger alley.

If only he hadn't been so paranoid about the motorcycle gang.

If only.

**7:10 PM**

There were more sounds of scuffling and shouts of anger or _was that pain?_ Something metallic scraped the dumpster and scuttled along the asphalt finally skipping to a stop just short of Eric's feet. It was a switchblade still wet with blood. _Oh my God Leo!_

A loud growl pierced the air and something, a body perhaps pushed against the dumpster crushing Eric in his thin slot. He inhaled as a grunt of pain from his ribs squeezed his lungs. A low hiss involuntarily issued from his closed lips.

Then out of nowhere a huge arm with a rose tattoo appeared in front of his face.

Eric fainted.

**7:15 PM**

Eric slowly opened his eyes and was looking directly into the face of the ZZ Top biker that delivered that excellent bird hours or days (?) ago – he couldn't really remember. The Shovelhead Harley was parked in front of Fatso Burger and the biker was frowning.

"Don't kill me dude." Eric whimpered pathetically.

A strong arm lifted him from his crouched position and pulled him out of the hidey-hole. "You didn't see anything."

Eric looked over at the scene of Leo's death and blinked. Leo's body was gone! The triplets were lying in broken prone positions around the alley, much in the way Leo had been. He looked at ZZ and the biker shrugged. "You didn't see anything."

"I didn't….see anything!" This was not a lie. "What are you going to do with me?"

ZZ didn't reply as he was hailed by his other three biker friends. "The cops are on their way."

"Leo?"

The fattest and grungiest of the bikers replied, "He's inside getting cleaned up and they called for an ambulance." The grunge pointed at Eric. "What's his story?"

Eric swallowed hard. "I didn't see anything."

"Good and we weren't here were we?"

Eric nodded, not quite understanding the question and then shook his head no. "Was I here?" He asked.

ZZ pointed towards his Harley. "You get the bitch seat and no, you weren't here."

Eric was half hauled - half dragged to the motorcycle with the instructions to "Get on."

His thighs were still shaking but he managed to swing one leg over the huge motorcycle and onto the tiny leather back seat. Seconds later, a sweaty smelling ZZ threw his leg over and started the bike.

The machine was loud and it roared to life as it vibrated probably more than Laurie's "best friend". Eric could feel his body jerk forward and sideways as the bike turned into the street with the rumbling of the engine nearly blocking out the sirens of the police and ambulance. The other three bikers gave the triplets one last glance before Harleys sped away from the crime scene.

Eric didn't know where to put his hands since he'd never ridden on a huge motorcycle like this. Did he hug the guy? No! That would be wrong on so many levels but then again, the biker gang saved his life. Wait….they saved Leo's life.

Eric kept his hands down by his sides and clenched the bike with his thighs as tight as he could. _Why was I so freaking afraid of them?_ He didn't know! Just as he didn't know what they were going to do to him when they got to wherever they were going. All he could do was hang on for dear life and wait.

xXx

Shin and Hyde were sitting on broken patio furniture at the side of the store. It still smelled like fish heads with a hint of really good weed. Hyde passed the joint back and watched while the younger Korean boy inhaled deeply. "Sometimes you see really weird shit when you smoke this stuff."

Hyde lifted his brow. "Hallucinations?"

Shin shrugged, "I guess you could call it that. I mean I see stuff like the chicken heads actually talking to me from the freezer…it's weird."

Hyde accepted the joint back and blew on the end to make the cherry burn a little more red. He turned it around and drew in a nice long tug holding the smoke in his lungs for as long as possible. He closed his eyes as the THC coursed through his body putting him in an altered state that was near heaven.

The sound of sirens was nearly musical and Hyde barely opened his eyes as an ambulance raced past. Shin nudged his foot, "Look out, it's the cops!"

The joint was quickly extinguished as three police cars blew past the intersection following the ambulance. Then from the opposite direction was the rumbling of the Harley Davidson's. Hyde frowned – hadn't they left town?

He blinked.

On the bitch seat of the Shovelhead bike was a skinny guy that looked a lot like Forman and he was waving like a little girl. Hyde squinted and sort of waved back. The bikes thundered past the intersection and he turned to Shin.

"I want three bags of this shit!"

xXx

"Oh Leo, what a terrifying ordeal you went through!" Kitty exclaimed.

Leo thought she was an angel in her little while nurses cap and that sexy white uniform. "How did I get here?"

Kitty placed a blood pressure cuff around his bicep and pulled the stethoscope up to her ears. "Shhh…I have to listen…." She squeezed the bulb which inflated the sleeve as she pressed the bell of the stethoscope on the inside of Leo's elbow. The sphygmomanometer metered a normal pressure and the treasured nurse opened the air release valve and smiled at her patient.

"How did you get here?" Kitty asked as she popped a thermometer into Leo's mouth. "You were brought here in an ambulance. The officer at the scene said that you had been badly beaten but strangely…there was very little blood. Your clothes were cut and your glasses broken….they said that some good Samaritans saved your life."

"Wow" Leo managed to utter around the thermometer. "I don't know anybody from Samaria."

Kitty smiled and pulled out the thermometer. "Well, Leo…I think you'll be just fine. The doctor is keeping you overnight for observation because you have a concussion and we want to check on those broken ribs. I'll give you something for the pain but right now you have some friends that want to see you."

Kitty oriented his hospital bed so he was more in a sitting up position. "I have friends? Cool!"

Humbly and with some trepidation, Hyde, Kelso, Fez and finally Eric shuffled into the room. Kitty tousled her son's hair as she was leaving. "Don't tire him out boys – he's been through a lot!"

Hyde stood beside the bed, "Hey man…how are you doing?"

Leo grinned, "I'll be better when I get my pain meds. Hey! You're all here. You know….I thought I saw Forman earlier."

No one noticed the tiny gasp that issued from Eric's lips. Leo continued, "It was probably that film I smoked but man….I swear it was like he was there…and then it's all a big blank!"

Eric felt relief he hadn't been expecting. "So Leo, you're gonna be okay?"

Leo smiled, "Yeah, your mom said some Samurai guys saved my life. I wish I had been there to see it."

"_You didn't see anything." _Eric remembered the order and he just stepped back from the group glad to have his life back.

"So Leo, about that little visit this afternoon…." Hyde began. Leo's eyes looked alarmed. "I forgot! You were coming to see me."

Hyde held up his palm. "Don't worry about it. I met Shin and his _mother_ who makes Edna look like a saint….anyways he hooked me up."

Grinning Leo replied, "Did you have any special….visions?"

Hyde looked at Eric and his friends, "Yeah, you'll never believe this but I thought I saw Forman on the back of a Harley Davidson!"

Kelso laughed, "Yeah like that would ever happen!" Fez laughed at the thought and Leo looked at Eric who looked a little bit guilty.

Instead, Eric stuck his hands in his pockets and replied. "Couldn't have been me….I didn't see _anything_ and I wasn't there." The rest of the guys figured that to be true and dismissed Hyde's hallucination as just that.

Eric decided the less anyone knew the better.

He was alive.

Leo was alive.

And three angry monsters were either dead or on their way to prison thanks to a gang of motorcycle riding heroes.

Too much excitement for this guy!

What a day.

One "this guy" never wanted to repeat.

The End.

**A/N:** Thanks for hanging on this I finished this story – I hope you enjoyed it ans tell a friend! Just kidding – it was great to write even though I made you wait between chapters.

Until next time! Be safe and keep reading fanfiction!

_Marla_

**PS**: _You knew I couldn't kill Leo!_


End file.
